


Amnesia's a b!%$#

by Agonycrackers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agonycrackers/pseuds/Agonycrackers
Summary: A Marichat oneshot smut fic ;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Amnesia's a b!%$#

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this! This is my first attempt at writing smut. I don't know if I'll turn this into a multi-chapter fic, so here's a dirty Marichat oneshot ;)

“Well, hello there,” the cat purred, landing at the foot of her bed as he shut the balcony door above.

“Who are you?” She asked the dark figure.

"You really don’t remember me, _purr-incess_?"

“No . . . I don’t seem to remember anything,” she said, tears escaping her eyes once again.

“Oh, don’t cry my princess,” he said. “Maybe I can help you remember me? Remember _us_?” He said with a purr.

“Us?” She asked, a look of bewilderment evident on her tear-riddled face.

“Yeah . . . you don’t remember the fun we’d have, do you?” He winked, closing the gap between them. He bit his lip, chest mere inches from hers.

“Why don’t I show you?” He said, tangling his leathery hand in her hair and meeting her lips with his. His tongue slid past, exploring, dancing with hers. He nipped at the inside of her lip, causing her to groan into the kiss.

He broke away, pulling back to look directly into her eyes with his trademark seductive face. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He said, eyeing her lips once again.

She was stunned, speechless. What were these feelings that bubbled up in her? Although she’d forgotten him entirely, she felt that they were made for one another, like they’d been together forever.

“Don’t you remember how I used to make you scream?” He asked, mischief in his eyes. “Let me help you remember.” He leaned in, hand to the wall behind, nipping her ear as he busied his other hand with stripping her of the denim barrier between him and her hot caverns.

He completed the job, tossing her jeans to the ground below. He looked down, a dirty smile on his lips. “How did you remember that your pink lace panties were my favorite?” He purred, leaning in. “And look at how wet you are for me,” he said, biting at the top of her panties. He pulled them off, lace caught between his feline teeth. He tossed them aside, turning his attention to her neck.

“I’m going to leave marks all over you to help you remember me,” he said. He bit at the side of her neck as he inserted a juice-slick finger into her warm folds. He used his clawed finger to lightly probe her warmth inside before adding another finger. He continued to bite her neck and revealed chest, licking each bite with care.

He pulled her shirt off, taking in how beautiful she was, two fingers still tangled deep within her warm caverns. He buried himself in her chest, biting her bra clasp to free her beautiful unmarked breasts. “This is too barren,” he said, trailing bites over her smooth skin. He moved southward, marking a path to her sacred nether regions.

“Finally, I’ve been wanting a taste of your delicious juices,” he said, burying his face in her slick folds. He rubbed circles in her clit as she moaned, grabbing his hair. He lapped up her wetness, tongue penetrating her innermost chambers.

“I’m—”

“Cum for me, princess,” he purred, reuniting their lips as his hand returned to her slick hole exploring its depths, his other hand not leaving her clit. His tongue entangled with hers as she moaned into his mouth, eyes going blank.

He eased her down from her high, before sliding the blankets onto her bare, hickey-riddled body, kissing the top of her head, and returning from whence he came.


End file.
